The Legend Of Zelda: Revenge
by Wolf97
Summary: With Link the hero of time retired it is up to his grandson the younger Link to protect both Hyrule and the Lordell a small kingdom north of Hyrule. One day an evil dictator takes over both Hyrule and Lordell turning it to a lawless place filled with monsters. The younger Link must save the two countries. The former Hero of Time faces someone he never met but that person knows him
1. Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Link's family exclaimed. Link was celebrating his 17th birthday. "Blow out the candles!" Link's little sister Leya said. Link blew out the candles as everyone else cheered. Link opened his first present. It was a sword with a medium length blade and a black handle. "That's for you" Said Link's father Leon. His second gift was from his older brother Lee, it was a red scarf. "It's from the knight academy" Leon said. His next gift was from his mother Lyla, it was a gold necklace. "I made it just for you" she said. Just then two people came one was a chubby man wearing a cotton shirt with a leather vest and brown pants with knee high brown leather boots with blue eyes and bond hair with a hint of grey. The second was an older lady with redish hair with glasses wearing a dark green dress with brown boots. "Are we late darling?" The older guy asked. "No not at all dad" Lyla said hugging him and the older woman. "Ah, where's those grandchildren of mine?" The older guy asked. "Kids, grandma and grandpa are here" Lyla called. The siblings came from the kitchen and greeted their grandparents. "Hey there Lee, glad to hear you becoming a knight" grandpa said. "Just like his daddy" grandma said. "Ah, leya look at how big you've gotten!, how old are you?" grandpa asked. "I'm 7!" Leya squealed. "My 7 and already big" grandma said. "HEY!,THERE'S THE BIRTHDAY BOY!" grandpa yelled happily. "You look just like you're dad" grandma said. "And the man of the house Leon himself" grandpa said. "lookin handsome dear" grandma said. "Linky boy, you're present" grandpa said. It was green tunic with white undershirt and pants with a green elf like cap. "These were the clothes I wore when I saved Hyrule many years ago, you've been quiet since we got here" grandpa said. "Um thanks grandpa Link" Link said. Link was always shy unlike the rest of his family who were very outgoing. "Here you go dear" grandma said handing a gift and a jar of her famous soup. The gift was a card with a letter and a red 20 rupees. "From me and grandpa Link" grandma said. "Thank you grandma Malon" Link said. The family went back to the dining room to continue the party.

 _Author's note: I decided to do a Zelda fanfic cause Im a huge fan. Btw grandpa is the Link from ocarina of time and grandma is Malon. This story is set 50 years after the Link stopped Ganondorf in the child timeline. He married Malon and they had a daughter Lyla and founded a town in Lordell a fictional country next to Hyrule. I decided to make another setting since Hyrule is saved and Ganondorf is gone. Don't though Hyrule makes an appearance here. I'll post more chapters soon till then peace. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was having good time. Their was a knock at the door. Leon answered it.

"Hello captain, how may I help you?" Leon asked.

"Sir, we just got news that Hyrule has been occupied by unknown forces" The Lordellian military captain said.

"That's horrible, who's responsible for this?" Leon asked.

"Don't know, but we're going to assemble the soldiers here just in case we're invaded" the captain stated.

"Oh my" Leon said.

"Yes be sure to tell Lee to come to the barracks for training" the captain said.

"Will do" Leon said. Leon closed the door.

Leon walked to the kitchen to inform everyone.

"Guy's I have bad news Hyrule's been taken oven by unknown forces. Leon said.

Lee had a worried look on his face, this could be his first battle if the Hyrule invasion spills over. Lordell was a small kingdom north of Hyrule and could easily be invaded. The king of Lordell is King Hanz and the Queen is Christina. There issues are Prince Hanz II and Princess Agatha. Unlike Hyrule, the Lordellian royal family is Human. Humans dominate the Lordellian population. Zora's, Deku Scrubs, and Gorons also live in Lordell. Lordellian Hylians are a minority. Most are decended from Hylians who immigrated from Hyrule. The Hero of time left saved Hyrule and since it was at peace he lived in Kokiri forest in Hyrule until he left due finding out he was Hylian and Mido who never liked him banished him. Link* married Ruto as promised and they lived in Zora's Domain. However they divorced due to Link's * constant infidelity and the final straw came when he cheated on her with Malon. Link* also had flings with Zelda. Link* and Malon married eventually helped run Lon Lon ranch along with Talon and Ingo. However Talon died of illness and Ingo quit and opened up a bar in Hyrule castle town. Link* and Malon had a daughter named Lyla. They must moved to Lordell where Link* became the sheriff of Lordell City. Lyla the daughter of the Hero of Time married Leon the son of a noble family of Lordellian knights. They have 3 children ,Lee, Link, and Leya. Leon served everyone and the family sat down and ate.

 _Author's notes: The * refers to The Link from Ocarina of Time and this chapter shows what happened to him after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Lordell is a country I made up and a few events take place here. Hyrule will also feature here later._


	3. Chapter 3

The older Link handed the younger Link box.

"What's this?" The younger Link asked.

"This box contains the clothes I wore when I saved Hyrule" The Hero of Time said.

It was a green tunic. "Looks...nice" the younger Link said.

Just then a girl called from outside their house. Link went to go answer it. At the door stood a young human, an attractive girl. She was wearing a red dress with long black hair and and milky white skin.

"Hey Camila" Link said hugging her.

"Happy birthday Link" Camila said.

Camila and Link were childhood friends. Link's father Leon and her father Kiano are high ranking Knights in the Lordellian army. Camila was greeted by everyone in the house just as another person came running out of breathe. His name was Kanji, he was wearing a black shirt with blue pants and leather boots. He is Link's best friend and an expert archer in the Lordellian army.

"Happy Birthday Link!" Kanji exclaimed.

"Thanks bro" Link said.

Link and his friends joined the rest of the family where the elder Link played music on his flute and everyone danced. Link , Camila and Kanji headed out to town to hang out in the Lordell woods. The Lordell woods was a quiet peaceful place near the Hyrulean border. There was an old knights fortress that was abandoned for over 60 years. The trio like to hang out here as it was secluded from Lordell City. Link and his friends sat at the old table.

"So Link now that your 17 are you gonna join the Lordellian army?" Kanji asked.

"I thought about but then I see how my mom is over protective, my brother had a hard time convincing her" Link answered.

"Oh how about your dad, does he mind?" Camila asked.

"Oh no not at all, my dad likes to brag on how Lee is a is already going to be a captain" Link said.

"I know what you mean, my dad also likes to brag on how my brother and sister are Captains of the 13th Knights and Archers regiment" Camila said.

"Yeah man I know what you mean, my parents are over protective too" Kanji said.

The friends hung out at the old fortress practicing their parkour skills by doing back flips off trees. It got late so they all went home and called it a day. Overall it was a nice birthday for Link.

 _Author's notes: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with things like school and hanging out with friends. I also spent time playing Zelda games to get some inspiration. Anyways next chapter is soon so till then be safe and take it easy :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Link awoke the next find that the house was strangely quiet. Link got dressed and headed to the kitchen. After having breakfast the having breakfast Link wonder why no one was in the house. Link went outside and saw Lee and some of the Lordellian soldiers patrolling the area.

"Where's Mom and Dad and Leya?" Link asked.

"They went to go take shelter in town" Lee said.

"And they left me here?" Link asked slightly angry.

"No, I told them you would stay and help" Lee said.

"And what's happening?" Link asked confused.

"The unrest in Hyrule spilled over and now that crazy dictator in Hyrule wants to annex Lordell" Lee said.

"Wow" Link said.

"Yeah apparently there are hostile forces about" Lee explained.

"Where's grandpa Link and grandma Malon?" Link asked.

"Grandma is with Mom, Dad, and Leya, Dad's guiding the soldiers to safety and Grandpa is fighting off soldiers in the Woods" Lee said.

Link grabbed a sword and head to the woods meeting with Kanji and Camila. They arrived to see The older Link deliver the finishing blow to a Hylian soldier, stabbing him in the chest with a sword.

"Nice to see you guys" The elder Link said.

"Now I know that Lee and Kanji are expert combatants but I want to see how much you and Camila Know" The elder Link said to the younger Link and Camila.

The younger Link raised his sword and and struck down an old tree trunk.

"Impressive your father has obviously been teaching you well can you do a spin attack?" The the Elder link said.

The younger Link did a flawless spin attack.

"Nice last is the jump attack, it's more powerful than a regular swing.

Link did a jump attack on a tree trunk and cause it to split in half.

"Well you are my grandson" The elder Link said.

The elder Link in the distance saw more hostile soldiers approaching.

"Time for your first real battle guys" The elder Link said.

"Let's do this" the younger Link said.

Camila readied her staff.

Kanji readied his Bow aiming a soldier who had no helmet.

Lee pulled out his bow and aimed at another soldier.

The elder Link looked on as he readied both his swords.

Kanji shot at the soldier, shooting in the head killing and knocking him off his horse. Lee shot 3 more guards off their horses. One soldier tried to hit Link with a club but Link slashed off this horse and the the elder Link slashed him in his throat ending his misery. Used her staff to defeat a bunch of soldiers wounding them. More Lordellian knights arrived and captured the surviving hylian soldiers.

"Nice job guys, I'll take them back to the royal chambers to find out who they're working for" the Knight captain said as the wounded soldiers were led away in a carriage.

"OK guys since we're in danger we are going to camp at the old knights fortress" the elder Link said.

The 4 camped out in the fortress all day and night. By nightfall the woods were pitch black save for a small fire Lee started.

"I'm heading off to bed" Camila said.

"Me too Link said.

"OK me and Lee will be awake until later at night" the elder Link said.

Link, Kanji, and Camila Kaye's down on some sleeping bags that Lee had brought.

"Man my first battle" Link said.

"The way I was shootin me down was flawless" Kanji bragged.

"Don't get cocky, we can't underestimate our opponents" Link reminded.

Camila looked worriedly at everyone.

"What's wrong Camila?" LInk asked.

"Just wondering how everyone is doing" Camila said.

"They'll be fine" Link assured.

"I hope so" Camila said.

Everyone eventually went to sleep as they need to be well rested for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the long drought. I've been busy with school and other things. I also had writer's block so I played a few Zelda games to get some inspiration. This chapter is gonna focus on the older Link AKA the Hero of time and returning to Hyrule in almost 30 years. Remember this took place in the child timeline so it's been 50 years since Link went back to his childhood and warned Zelda about Ganondorf, so Link who was 9 or 10 at the time is about 59 or 60 now._

The next day everyone awoke. Kanji and Camila practiced their archery by shooting apples off thetrees. Just then a Lordellian knight rode up to The elder Link and the younger Link.

"Gentlemen, the general has requested that you proceed into Hyrule" the Knight said.

"OK then that's is what we'll do" the elder Link

The Knight nodded at the elder Link before riding off.

"OK listen up, we have been giving the OK to head to Hyrule. We'll meet the members of the resistance, a group of people who oppose the new leadership" the elder Link said.

Everyone headed through the woods and noticed how quiet it was. They kept walking until they saw several creatures.

"WHAT ARE THEY?!" Camila asked terrified.

"Those are Bokoblins" the elder Link said.

They were a dark blue color and had a orc appearance.

The elder Link charged and used a jump attack to kill the Bokoblin and thrusts his sword into the other one stabbing and killing him. The group headed onwards where they saw several people heading towards them.

"This must be the resistance group" The elder Link said.

The Leader was clad in a red tunic with chain mail under, with brown pants and black leather boots.

"Ah Prince Carlin, how you've grown in 30 years, you just a baby when I left". The Hero OfTime said.

"Nice to meet the man who helped my mother save Hyrule" Carlin said shaking The Hero Of Time's hand.

"These are my soldiers, my grandsons Link and Lee and their friends Camila and Kanji." The Hero of Time said.

"This is the Hyrulean Resistance Force" Carlin said.

Carlin was tall and had a medium build with light brown hair.

"Ah prince I forgot to ask but how is your mother?" The Hero of Time asked.

"She's ok but she seems to have been ill lately" Carlin said.

"Really?" The Hero of Time asked.

"Yes, we've taken refuge in a camp set up near Gerudo Valley.

The Heroes arrived at the camp.

"Gerudo don't mind having us near their camp?" The Hero Of Time asked.

"No, not at all, they hate the new leader as much as we do.

"I see" The Hero of Time said.

"Allow me to introduce you to some of my fellow revolutionaries.

"This is Orlon, He's our newest recruit" Carlin said.

Orion was a Deku scrub who specializes in long range tactics

"Then this is Link of the Gorons, Darunia's son" Carlin added.

"Hey man long time no see" The Goron asked.

"This is Marin, Hylian Knight and Ingo's son.

"This is Rita, Princess of the Zoras" Carlin said.

"Rita!, how are you?" The Hero of time asked.

"Good, my mother says hi" Rita said.

Rita was a white Zora wearing a modified chest plate and had a spear.

Everyone was acquainted.

"Alright rest up everybody cause tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: A few things to notice, the Link from the Ocarina of Time is will be abbreviated as THOFT, The Hero Of Time to avoid confusion with the younger Link from this story, however there will be times when the Hero Of Time will be referred to as Link Kinky old friends._

"Wake up! Wake up!" Carlin Cried.

The Hero of Time awoke from his bed.

"What's going on?" THOFT asked half asleep.

"I got word that Kokiri forest is being attacked by Bokoblins" Carlin said.

"I'll go" THOFT said.

The Hero of Time headed on his horse with Carlin and took off.

"So how's it feel to be back?" Carlin asked.

"Well its changed that's for sure" THOFT said.

The two entered Kokiri Forest only to find that it was in ruin with trees on fire and some of the kokiri homes destroyed.

"What happened here" Carlin asked horrified.

"Everything's destroyed" THOFT said.

The elder Link looked as his childhood home was in ruin. Lun saw a small kokiri with blonde hair limping over to him.

"L...Link is that you? The kokiri said.

"Mido, what happened? THOFT said.

"Bokoblins came looking for the kokiri emerald, they told us if we didn't give it to them they would kill us" Mido said.

"Where's the kokiri emerald?"THOFT asked.

"They took it but they still continued to attack, they killed most of the kokiri. Only me, and 3 others survived" Mido said.

"Where's Saria?" THOFT asked.

"...she's trapped in her house but it's collapsed" Mido said.

Mido and the Hero of Time dug through the wreckage and found Saria.

"Saria!" Link said.

"Link..is that..you?" Saria said wearily.

Saria looked the same as Kokiri never age. However Saria recognized Link despite his middle age appearance. Link looked at Saria and saw that her mid section had been cut.

"Link...it was Bokoblins...they were l. -"

"I know, they wanted the emerald" THOFT said.

Saria's injuries were severe, it was a bad situation.

L...Link go to Zora's Domain, it's in bad shape" Saria said.

"Don't talk your wounds are too severe" THOFT said.

"I'm s...sorry...I...tried...I...never told anyone this...but I...Loved you. Saria said.

Link stood there stunned by the words, Saria was his childhood friend who protected him when Mido and his gang used to pick on him. Link knew he couldn't have a romantic relationship with Saria due to their differences as Link being a Hylian who eventually would die of old age while Saria would stay young forever.

"Goodbye...my love" Saria said as she collapsed on the ground taking her last breath.

"Bye" THOFT said kissing his childhood crush on the forehead tearfully.

"I'm sorry" Carlin said putting a hand on the elder Link's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Link and Carlin buried the dead Kokiri in the Deku Tree meadow. The Deku Tree sprout was also killed as he was burned along with the remains of the old Deku Tree. Saria, Fado, and the Kokiri shop owner were among the Kokiri killed. Mido gathered the survivors realizing there were only about a hand full looked of survivors. Mido, the Kokiri twin sisters, and the know it all brothers remained. The Hero of Time looked around as Kokiri Forest was completely destroyed. The Hero of Time saw his childhood house burned and damaged. The Kokiri announced they would leave Hyrule through the Woods to live in Termina.

"Goodbye Link, I'm sorry I mistreated you" Mido said.

The Kokiri bid farewell as some retreated deeper into the Lost Woods while others went to Termina. With Kokiri in ruin the Hero Of Time went to his old house to see that it was ransacked and most of his old belongings gone. The Hero of Time grabbed a shovel and and retreated to the side of his former home and dug a hole until he pulled out an old treasure chest. The Hero Of Time broke the lock open and opened the chest. It contained his bow he acquired in Termina along with his sling shot. The Hero Of Time and Prince Carlin headed back to their base where they rested until the next day.

 _Author's Note: I've been busy with work lately so I'll be uploading a lot less. I'm still trying to think how should continue the story. Anyways peace out and be safe :)_


End file.
